


Halloween

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Shakarian Adventures [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Costumes, Decor, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Love, Pumpkins, Sappy, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Shepard has gone all out to bring Halloween to the Normandy, but Garrus has no idea why some humans are obsessed with the holiday, something about her costume doesn't sit right...Written for the Fic or Treat Gift exchange
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/642701
Kudos: 21





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proserpine_in_phases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_in_phases/gifts).

Garrus crossed his arms over his carapace as he leaned against the wall by the closed bathroom door--Shepard was getting ready beyond the door, for the party she'd planned, going through a lot of fuss for a holiday that was one day a year. "Let me get this straight. On Halloween you wear costumes to ward off evil spirits? But you also go around collecting candy from strangers and find joy scaring yourselves and others. You humans are crazy and the galaxy really should fear you more than they do…”

"It's a day to let loose and be someone else for a change." She said as the bathroom door opened. "So...how do I look?"

He glanced at her and did a double take, mouth hanging agape as he took it all in. She did a little twirl. Long black hair hung down to her waist, over a form-fitting black gown that touched the floor, flaring out at the knee and ending in a jagged hemline. It hugged her every curve just right and made his mouth water. Dark red lips curved up into a smile, her black-lined eyes watching him intently. Morticia Addams she'd said...and while Garrus had no idea who or what that was, he'd admit that she looked good--smoking even, but there was something about her costume that rubbed him the wrong way, he just couldn't place his finger on what. Garrus reached out and pushed a strand of black hair out of her face, talons brushing her smooth cheek, mandibles flicking out. The smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks were covered by make-up and the fake hair paled in comparison to the real thing--that was what was bothering him: the real her was hidden.

"You look good, Shepard, downright sexy...but I miss your freckles...and your hair. It  _ is _ one of my favorite features."

"Besides my supportive waist, you mean?" She teased.

Garrus chortled, hooking his arm around her and pulling her close, his forehead pressed to hers. "Of course. But your waist is on full display in this dress. It's very becoming."

"Play your cards right, Big Guy, and you can help me out of it later." She winked, taking his hand and leading him into the lift. "For now we have pumpkins to carve."

"To what end?"

"To light the way for the spirits of the dead to find their way back to Earth--everyone we've lost to this damn war."

The lift doors opened in front of him, everyone on the Normandy dressed in costumes, in good spirits and happily going about their business, some working, some finishing up last minute decorations. The place looked amazing; little pumpkin light strands criss-crossed across the room casting an eerie orange glow, little bats and ghosts hanging down from the ceiling, and candles flickering in the darkness, some inside already carved pumpkins, others just clustered on railings and seats and pedestals. Was that apple he smelled? Joker glanced their way and whistled as he caught sight of Shepard's outfit, the two of them making their way over to where he was standing, and sliding onto the bench at the pumpkin carving table. Shepard picked up a knife and twirled it in her fingers as she stared at the pumpkin in front of her brow furrowing as she decided what she wanted to carve.

"Shep, pick your poison: scary or fun?" Joker asked.

"I don't know...it'll come to me."

Garrus slid onto the bench beside her, picking up a carving knife. "While you mull it over, show me what I'm doing."

Shepard smiled and slid her hand over his on the knife handle. "It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
